The invention relates to the manufacturing of an SIP module, particularly a manufacturing method, a pickup method, equipment and an EMI electromagnetic shielding layer manufacturing method of the SiP module.
With the development of science and technology, now electronic equipment becomes increasingly lighter, thinner and smaller. That requires high distribution density of circuit components and lines, many components are crowded in a very small space, which increases the chance of mutual interference of components. Wherein, EMI and noise are the most disturbing. In order to solve the above technical problems, technicians in the field invent an electromagnetic interference shielding structure of an integrated circuit substrate, directly form block compartments on the integrated circuit substrate by sputtering, so as to effectively prevent electromagnetic interference and noise.
SiP is mainly to integrate different components into a multifunctional substrate, so as to achieve the purpose of function integration. Different chip lining methods are matched with different internal bonding technologies, so that the packaging forms of SiP have diversified portfolios, and products can be customized or flexibly manufactured according to the needs of customers. In order not to spray the sputtering material onto one side of the SiP module with welding pads, the technicians in the field printing an INK protective layer on above welding pads before sputtering, then remove the INK protective layer after sputtering, and meanwhile remove the sputtering material which is sprayed onto the INK protective layer during sputtering. Although the method can protect the welding pads of the SiP module against polluted and damage, the method comprises a complicated operation process and low efficiency, and is not suitable for mass production.
Therefore, the Applicant is dedicated to provide the manufacturing method, the pickup method and the equipment of the SIP module as well as the EMI electromagnetic shielding layer manufacturing method, so as to obtain the SiP module are not polluted and which is not damaged, and improve the production efficiency of the SiP module.